Everything Tenten's Not
by RandomHyperFreak
Summary: A songfic about Tenten changing for Neji, then hating herself and hating what she's becoming. Song:Everything I'm Not By:The Veronica's sorry if Neji seems mean but I had to...Sorry. My first songfic, no flames please
1. Everthing Tenten's Not

**_

* * *

_**

Song:Everything I'm Not  
By:The Veronicas

Tenten and Neji had just started going out. The first words Neji said was "Don't go changin'"

**Oh no  
Don't go changin'  
That's what you told me from the start**

Tenten remembered that day very clearly. She thought he was going to be different, but she was wrong.

**Thought you were somethin' different  
That's when it all just fell apart**

After a couple of dates Neji wanted Tenten to start wearing her hair down and wearing more skirts and make-up, and of couse she did, just for him.

**Like your so perfect  
And i can't measure up  
Well i'm not perfect  
Just all messed up**

Why? Because, she thought he was perfect, and she couldn't measure up, and Neji thought the same. He would start putting her down "Your hair looks horrible like that" Neji said to Tenten one day when she wore her normal 2 buns. So she started wearing her hair down, and to her it was horrible, but to Neji, it was perfect. But she new that she was turning into a mess.

**I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now i see  
And i don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me**

"Personally, I don't like your hair like that" Sakura said to Tenten when she first wore her hair down. Her friend was right, she knew it was time to let Neji go, because the girl that HE wanted, was tearing them apart. And that girl, was everything Tenten wasn't.

**'cause the girl that you want  
She was tearin' us apart  
'cause she's everything  
Everything i'm not**

"Your going to go to the new club with me, so get ready." Neji said. "No" Tenten said. "Yes" Neji ordered "You can't tell me where to go at night!" Tenten yelled.

**It's not like i need somebody  
Telling me where i should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life**

"Tenten, your a mess" Neji said, seeing Tenten looking like she normally did. "Excuse me?" She asked. "I said, you are a mess, you need to look more like me, nice and clean." He replied. "Your not perfect, your going to be all by yourself, and all messed up! And I'm going to laugh!" She yelled.

**'cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
Your all messed up**

Tenten looked at herself in the mirror on her and Neji's 2nd month anniversary, to her she didn't look or feel like herself, but to everyone else, she looked gorgeous. She knew that in the battle with ether staying the same, or staying with Neji, Neji would win. "I love my new dress" She said, faking a smile to Neji. 'I hate pretending,' she thought.

**I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now i see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
'cause the girl that u want  
She was tearin' us apart  
'cause she's everything  
Everything i'm not**

"Hey Tenten, you should have been at the Archery Palace last night, Chang Zing was there." Sakura said. "The same Chang Zing that has never missed a target?" Tenten asked "Yeah, too bad you had to go with Neji, he was giving free lessons" Sakura said, walking away. Tenten walked into her and Neji's apartment and saw Neji ready to go somewhere. "Get dressed, were going to the Purple Lobster" He said. "Nah, I dont wanna go out tonight" She said. "I said, we're going to the Purple Lobster, so get dress" Neji ordered "Screw you, I'm not going anywhere with you tonight! THIS IS MY LIFE!" She screamed, running out of the house.

**Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all of the things that i had  
Hey don't you get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
'cause this is my life**

'I hate this, I hate what I've be come' Tenten thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I have to end this, I'm turning into something I'm not" She thought aloud.

**I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now i see  
(now i see yeah)  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
(end of you and me)  
Cause the girl that you want  
(that you want)  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything i'm not**

"Neji, I don't wanna pretend anymore, I hate what I've become, and I just cant do it anymore" Tenten said to Neji. "But I like what you've become" Neji said. "What happened to 'Don't go changing!?" Tenten yelled. Neji shrugged

**But now i see  
(i don't wanna)  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything i'm not**

"Well, the girl that you want, is everything I'm not. We're through" Tenten said to Neji, then packed her bags and moved in with Hinata

* * *

**Like it? My first one-shot song fic R&R**


	2. Authers Note:Flame

**_This is my first flame for this story and I found it totally unnessisarry! It's from Flame Rising! _**

How serendipitous for you that I happened upon your story! You are about to receive one of my more creative flames, written from the copious amount of words which people suggested for my flame-writing challenge. After all, one can only use a copy-paste flame for so long before it becomes trite, right?

Right.

Now, before I crack my knuckles and begin, I certainly hope you don't suffer from katagelophobia as I'm about to flame this disastrous fiasco you call a story, or from triskaidekaphobia as this sentence will end with the number 13.

I wish I could tell you that you didn't have superfluous spelling errors or that your loathsome grammar didn't make me cringe. I wish I could tell you that your plot wasn't turbid and your characters banal. And I also wish I could work the word antidisestablishmentarianism into this flame….but, alas, I can't do any of those things.

Now, perhaps there is an excuse for you posting this irredeemable excrement. Maybe you were drunk on a few strawberry daiquiris, or maybe you were even attacked by a bevy of flailing birds when you were younger, thus causing a permanent writing-related affliction. Or perhaps your computer was hijacked by a crank-addicted Sasquatch or a monkey whose loose sphincter and love of broccoli causes an aeruginous effluvium wherever he goes.

Whatever the excuse, it doesn't make your story inscrutable to honest feedback like this:

I would rather attend a hoedown where inbred midgets caterwaul and perform fouettes while some guy named Jed plays the piano with an unmentionable body part than read any more of this pitiful abomination you call a story. I would rather be forced to participate in the domestication of rabid chupacabras than read one more sentence of your crap. I would even rather have an internship with Microsoft where I have to juxtapose logarithms for no reason and answer questions in pig-Latin about misconfigurations or network error messages all day.

I wish I could have faith that you will have an epiphany from this and produce a copasetic story, or that you'll become obsequious to the fundamentals of the English language, but I think my left testicle will become a famous daredevil who competes in monster truck races before that happens. In other words: as a writer, you fail.

Best regards,

F/R (and remember, if this isn't a signed review from "Flame Rising", you just got flamed by a plagiarizing imposter)


End file.
